REHAB
by Bankotsus' Girl
Summary: Sango is a drugy whith her deamons haunting her, will He beable to save he? no flames please. ban san story hope you like it! ps not for the fain of heart.
1. Help me inuyasha!

_**REHAB **_

HEY-LOW! HIYA, HOW YOU DOING… NOW THIS STORY IS PRETTY GRAPHIC AND IM USING THIS STORY OUT OF LIFE EXPERIENCE, PERSONAL EXPERIANCES, AND YEAH YOU MAY NOT LIKE HOW THE STORY IS BUT I PROMISE IT DOES GET BETTER. BUT I DON'T WANT FLAMES. THIS SHOWS HOW A PERSON HAS DEMONS, AND HOW HARD IT CAN BE WHEN THAT PERSON HAS TO BATTLE THEM. EVEN WORSE WHEN THEY ARE TRYING TO BATTLE THEM WITH NO SUPPORT, OR THAT THEIR MAIN SUPPORT IS THEIR DEMON. SO PLEASE NO FLAMES. ON WITH THE STORY…

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha. I wish but I don't…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sango wake up in a cold sweat. Sweat dripping from her forehead, pupils dilated, and her heart is beating a thousand times faster than normal.

'Where am I? What am I doing here?' she thought looking around. With one quick breath in, she turns over and vomits blood. She looks at it not sure how to make of it.

Getting up, she walks dazed into her kitchen 'Whats wrong with me? What am I doing?' she thinks as she's gathering rag towels to go clean up the mess.

Walking back she feels a sharp pain all over her body, she crouches down into the fetal position. 'Why is this happening?' she thinks again. Her body shaking she can't keep her eyes straight.

She gets up rushes to her bathroom, "Where are thy?!" she yells opening the medicine cabinet looking rushing threw all her personal belongings "Where the hell are they?!! Where did I leave them?!" She hollers again, throwing most of it on the floor. Finally she finds it. "Finally I found them! Now I can be normal…" she whispers. Her so called 'FIX' the stuff that makes her better…

Getting her giant rubber band putting one end in her mouth and the other in her right hand, her hair all messed up, "Come on, come on…" she says threw her teeth, in a voice of desperation. Finally tying the band in place. She places the needle by her main vain, piecing her skin; she pushes her fix into her blood stream. Releasing the tight band from her arm she feels the effect of the drug. She sits on her toilet, leaning back on it, in an almost relived tone; she says "what am I doing to my self? Why do I do this?" walking back to her hall way picking up her towels, she returns to her room cleans the mess and picks up her phone.

"Should I call him?" Sango says aloud to herself. "I need help; I can't keep living like this…"

Opening her phone scrolling down to her 'Contacts' she looks up her best friend, Inuyasha, 'what can he do?' she thought "He can take me to the hospital, then, maybe I can get help…" she said aloud again.

She presses the send button on her phone, it rings three times and he answers. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha?" Sango said with a shaky voice. "I need your help, please, I think I'm dieing."

"Where are you at? I'll come get you." He says with a rushed voice.

"I'm at home, use your key to get in, please Inuyasha hurry, I'm scared." Sango said now crying…

"Its okay Sango, I'll be there, stay on the phone with me, don't hang up." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Okay I won't." Sango cried

Sango stayed on the phone with him, Inuyasha drove as fast as he could to her apartment, seventeen minutes later, he was at the building front door, using his key he walked in, and running up to the elevator only to find and 'out of order' sign taped to it.

"Shit!" he said "Sango you still there?" he hears her soft whimpers on the other side. "Stay with me Sango! Don't fall asleep!"

"I'm trying not to…" Sango said barely conscious.

Finally reaching her apartment door he sticks the key into the door knob and finds Sango on the couch barely breathing and some what conscious…

"Sango! Are you ok?" Inuyasha yells

"Yeah, I'm here," she tells him "Please Inuyasha take me to the hospital please…" was all she could tell him be for she passed out….

Inuyasha put his hand in his pocket flipped it up and dialed 911

"Hell 911 whats your emergency?" the phone operator asked

"my friend! She passed out! I think she over dosed on some thing!!!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone.

"Whats the address?" The operator asked

"Uhh, it 5110 n cherry blossom, apartment 1303 on the third floor." Inuyasha yelled again.

"Ok sir, they are on there way, now do you know what drug she took?" she asks

"I- I don't know!" Inuyasha says

"Do you see any think that she may have taken? Prescription drugs, a pipe, a razor, powder, wrappings, needles, needle mark perhaps, what about a glass of water?" she asks

"Uhh, uhh, she's bleeding! Her arm she's bleeding…"Inuyasha states

"From a needle mark sir?" she asks again

"Yeah! It looks that way..." Inuyasha says

"Ok do you see the needle? Anywhere around her?" she asks

"No, no I don't its not here!" Inuyasha says…

"Ok that's ok we know how she took it and we know it's a drug, we'll be able to test her at the hospital….." she says

"Ok um the elevator doesn't work; they have to take the stairs will they be able to???" Inuyasha says

Yes sir they will…" she states

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"it's the E.M.T. we are here!" the guys says

Inuyasha runs to open the door, they rush in, and Inuyasha leads them to Sango on the couch. One guy opens her eyelids and flashes his tiny flash light across them.

"No dilation!" e.m.t. guy 1 calls out.

Another e.m.t. gets the gurney ready for her, while they strap her in e.m.t. 3 was looking around her place for any drugs so they know what to give her.

"Sango! Sango! Wake up!" e.m.t. guy 2 yells Sango groans… "Sango what did you take?" he yells again…

"inu- Inuyasha?" Sango is barely able to speak…

"Yeah Sango I'm here!" Inuyasha says grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Sango what did you take?" e.m.t. guy 2 repeated.

"co- cocaine..." Sango was able to get out…

"Hey look at what I found 6 needles…" one of the guys yelled.

"Yeah ok, let's get her out of here!" guy 1 yelled….

'Sango what where you thinking?' Inuyasha thought

They got Sango down the three flights of stairs and into the ambulance, Inuyasha rode in the back with Sango never letting go of her hand, she drifted in and out of consciousness always looking at Inuyasha, with terrified yet thank full eyes. Then she passed out again… the thing that was checking in on her pulse went flat. Nothing, she was dieing. The e.m.t. pushed Inuyasha out of the way, putting a temporary respirator on her.

"1… 2… 3… clear!" e.m.t. guy 1 called out. SHOCK! No pulse. "1… 2… 3… clear!" SHOCK! A pulse showed up.

'damn it Sango don't scare me like that!' Inuyasha thought.

They reached the hospital two doctors and four nurses ran out side. They all took Sango into a private room and began her on the medication. Trying desperately to save her life, that she so carelessly threw away…..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

Ok well that's the first chapter, I hope you like it, and I do promise it'll get better. Ok well R&R no flames plz.

-love Bankotsus girl.


	2. What were you thinking?

_**REHAB**_

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha. I wish but I don't…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

LAST TIME!!!!

They got Sango down the three flights of stairs and into the ambulance, Inuyasha rode in the back with Sango never letting go of her hand, she drifted in and out of consciousness always looking at Inuyasha, with terrified yet thank full eyes. Then she passed out again… the thing that was checking in on her pulse went flat. Nothing, she was dieing. The e.m.t. pushed Inuyasha out of the way, putting a temporary respirator on her.

"1… 2… 3… clear!" e.m.t. guy 1 called out. SHOCK! No pulse. "1… 2… 3… clear!" SHOCK! A pulse showed up.

'damn it Sango don't scare me like that!' Inuyasha thought.

They reached the hospital two doctors and four nurses ran out side. They all took Sango into a private room and began her on the medication. Trying desperately to save her life, that she so carelessly threw away…..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

Dead browns eyes slowly open… at first all she see is a white wall with a TV on it. Then she slowly stated coming to… 'Where a, I?' she thought as she tried to move her arms and legs she found it impossible. Finally being able to focus on her surroundings she comes to…

"Why cant I move my legs?" Sangos raspy voice cried out.

"Your awake!" a group of people called out to her.

"Sango, what the hell where you thinking? You could of killed your self! Is that what you wanted?" a harsh voice came from the conner of the room.

"daddy?" she called out

"Sango, your at the hospital, Inuyasha brought you here." Sangos little brother said picking up a glass of ice chips for her to suck on. The doctor came into her room.

"Ahh, Sango you finally decide to grace us with your presence" a warm voice said softly.

"why am I tied up like a dog?" she called out… then she looked around her room in a panic.. " whats all this stuff?"

Looking around her room she found hundreds of flowers get well card I love you cards balloons of all sorts of colors even fan drawings of her. She looked at who was in her room.

'Daddy, Kohaku, Inuyasha.' Sango thought 'Your all here. Daddy even came home to see me'

"Sango, I know this may sound incomprehensible but you have been out for a week… we put in a self induced coma, to help clean out some of your body." The doctor said. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

Sango looked at him then down at her legs. "what happened to me?" she thought out loud.

"what happened to you? What happened to you?!!" her father yell out. "you were careless! You almost killed yourself!"

"now, now, yelling wont help the situation." The doctor said

"he's right dad, sis may have messed up but she needs us right now." Kohaku pleaded

Her father filled with rage sat down biting on his fist, Kohaku by his sisters bed, Inuyasha moving closer to her and her brother.

"Sango, do you understand whats going on right now?" Inuyasha spoke softly. "can you tell us what your thinking?"

Sango thought for a minute. 'What am I thinking?' she sat still and opened her mouth. Nothing came our, her throat was dry.

"Do you know the year Sango?" her doctor asked trying to evaluate her.

Sango paused for a few seconds… "its January 2009, correct?" she said looking up at him

"yes, that's correct." The doctor said with a smile on his face. "Do you know where your at?"

She paused then answered "the hospital?"

"very good." The doctor said writing something down.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" her father became impatient.

"sir if you do not calm down I will ask you to leave." The doctor said looking at Sangos father.

He sat down again. The doctor turned to Sango and asked " do you know why you're here?"

"because of my drug problem?" she replyed.

"yes, you seem to be fully aware of the surroundings and you know who everyone is I assume?" he asked

"yes, I know who they are." Sango said, looking down, arms and legs still bounded.

"ok ill be back in a bit." He said looking at Sango giving her a smile. Turning to walk out her room he pauses and says. "try not to aggravate her, her heart is still weak."

As soon as the doctor left, Kohaku spoke up.

"sis what were you thinking? Over dosing like that? You could have killed yourself." Kohaku said with a tear coming out of his left eye.

"I, I don't know Kohaku. I just wanted to feel good again…" Sango said her eyes burning tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sango, you need to get help, please tell me your gonna get help." Inuyasha asked walking to the other side of the bed.

"how will drugs make you feel good again?" her father asked walking to the egde of the bed. "whats so horrible in your life that you had to resort to this?" he began to cry

"Daddy im sorry…" Sango was now crying even harder. "it started out as a joke."

"A joke?" Inuyasha looked at her "How can messing with this stuff be a joke?"

"it was like a fun thing I just tried, then I tried more and more often…" Sango said looking away from her family. " then I was just hooked, I started doing it after the shows like it was no big deal."

"Who gave it too you?" her father questioned

"you don't know them…" Sango said lightly

"Who Sango?" he scolded making her feel like she was a child.

"Mama. She said it would help relax me…" Sango said looking right in her fathers eyes. "She been supplying me, she does it with me!"

The room went quiet, Sangos own mother, her own flesh and blood gave her this plague. Even worse she was doing it with her like she was just some random druggy…

"she did what?" her father asked

"Mama gave them to me, she showed me how to use them…" Sango said

"When did it start?" Inuyasha asked her.

"When I first stated modeling," Sango said "it wasn't like a big thing, she just did it when she was nerves or anxious."

"Like mother like daughter, I should've know she'd do this to you," he dad yelled

The doctor hearing raised voices came back to the room, seeing everyone around Sango he told them to leave they could come back the next day. They hugged Sango, not wanting to leave but they didn't want to start a commotion. Sango then looked at the doctor. And spoke up.

"How bad is it?" she asked scared of the answer.

"your lucky." He said pulling a chair next to her bed.

The words sank into Sango brain. 'I am lucky. I'm lucky.' Was all she thought. Coming back to reality, she looked over to her right. The bathroom door was slightly opened, just enough that she could see herself in the mirror. Pale lifeless skin, dead eyes, needles in her neck instead of her arms, her vanes were shot, they were useless now. Her hair was dead, no shine just a dull brown. This was the first time she actually really saw herself, how she really looked. She wasn't the high end super model, not any more at least. She made sure of that.

'I wanna be better! I don't wanna kill myself anymore' she thought.

"How long have you been a user for?" her doctor asked

"About two years I think." Sango said looking at him write.

"And was it just cocaine? Nothing else?" he asked

Yeah that's all," Sango answered

"Are you willing to get help? Going to rehab?" he said

"Yeah I wanna be better, I don't wanna live this way anymore." Sango said

"I can help you only if you take this serious." He said in a stern voice.

"doctor I never been more serious in my life." Sango said looking him dead in the eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

Well theres chapter two! Lets cheer for Sango hopefully she can make it threw!!! R&R as usual plz it means alot no flames plz. I will update it soon!

-love lots Bankotsus girl Sango!


	3. Family Reunion? Going Home?

_**REHAB**_

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha. I wish but I don't…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

LAST TIME!!!!

'I wanna be better! I don't wanna kill myself anymore' she thought.

"How long have you been a user for?" her doctor asked

"About two years I think." Sango said looking at him write.

"And was it just cocaine? Nothing else?" he asked

Yeah that's all," Sango answered

"Are you willing to get help? Going to rehab?" he said

"Yeah I wanna be better, I don't wanna live this way anymore." Sango said

"I can help you only if you take this serious." He said in a stern voice.

"Doctor I never been more serious in my life." Sango said looking him dead in the eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

The doctor left the room, Sango was still bound down like she was some sort of animal, she closed her eyes falling asleep. A young woman come in threw the door, fiery red hair, green eyes, and a perky attitude. She held Sangos favorite plant in her hands orchids, purple blue pink red, they were all her favorite flowers. She places them on her night stand, pulls up the chair quietly and sit down in it, she leans over and moves her bangs, fixing them.

"There Sango, now you look even more beautiful." She stated.

"Ayame…?" Sango slowly answer, her voice dry, almost dead.

"Yeah Sango?" Ayame asked getting up looking at her face.

"what are you doing here?" Sango asked

"Don't be silly, you're my best friend, why wouldn't I be here?" she laughed lightly

"But you had a major show in Milan…" Sango said

"Yeah I know, but there will be other shows, Veira will understand." Ayame said comforting her friend.

"Ayame, you're so kind to me…" Sango said.

"Hey I can only pay you back you're the only girl that was nice to me, you were there for me, I love you kid." Ayame said in an country accent.

"Thank you." Sango said falling back to sleep.

Ayame stayed the whole night next to her best friend. When morning dawned, Inuyasha was the first there, or so he thought.

'Hmm, Ayames here, does this mean trouble?' Inuyasha thought placing a blanket over the girl.

Ayames eyes slowly opened, she blinked a couple of time trying to focus. "what time is it?" she asked while a huge yawn came over her.

"6:30 a.m., have you been here all night" Inuyasha asked

"Its early still." She said stretching her arms. "yeah I came by as soon as the plane landed."

"Where were you off this time?" Inuyasha asked sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Milan." Ayame sated covering up her shoulders even more.

"Wow, wasn't that your dream?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, yeah it was, but Sango needed me." Ayame said

"Things have change a lot from when we were kids huh?" Inuyasha asked

"Boy have they…" Ayame stated

"Remember, when Sango broke up the fight when we were at it?" Inuyasha chuckled "what were we five six?"

"Inuyasha, that was like two weeks ago.." Ayame laughed

"Yeah, I know but when we were little, isn't that when you first met her" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, you were the class bully, you were mean to everyone, I was the new girl at the school, during recess you picked on me pulling my pig tales, and I pulled your dog ears." Ayame laughed "Then we were at it, fighting kids where laughing and yelling."

"Yeah, then Sango came running up." Inuyasha added

"She yelled at you for picking on a sweet innocent girl, and pulled you off by you ear." Ayame laughed a bit more "She apologized for how you acted, and then offered me to join you guys at lunch. That's where I met all of you."

"Yeah, man I swear, Sesshomaru, made fun of me saying my left ear was bigger than my right, cause of Sango." Inuyasha said

"Yeah I remember that." Another voice was heard from the door

Inuyasha and Ayame turned to look who was there the say two men standing there. They walked into the room, putting flowers and cards next to Ayames gifts.

"Mutt face, cried the rest of the day, Sango, ended up yelling at me." Sesshomaru laughed out, trying to keep quiet.

"Yeah, that was a sight to see a five year old yelling at a seven year old." Kouga added

"You two come together?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, Kouga picked me up from the office." Sesshomaru said

"Pulled him out of a meeting last night drove all the way here." Kouga stated

"You wanna sit down?" Ayame asked

"I'm good, ill stand here." Kouga said standing next to Sango.

"Why does she have the restraints on for?" Sesshomaru asked

"Last night when we brought her in she was hallucinating, they deemed her a danger to herself." Inuyasha said

"What happened Sango? How out of control are you now?" Kouga looked down at her.

All four of them sat there in silence for a while sometimes sharing stories of when they where little, other stories of just last month. Sango heard talking in the distance, slowly coming to she recognized the voices. She opened her eyes.

"Hey guys," Sango said with a faint smile on her face.

"Look at who's awake." Kouga said with his famous smirks.

You gave everyone quiet the scare Sango." Sesshomaru said

"I'm sorry" Sango said. "I'm fine now."

"No, your not, nut well get you better." Ayame said

"Thanks Yams." Sango said

"I'm gonna get the doctor to see if he can remove the restraints." Sesshomaru said walking out the door.

"Sango how are you feeling today?" Inuyasha asked

"Better than yesterday." Sango laughed

"Its not funny Sango you could have died." Inuyasha said worry in his eyes.

"Whats going on Sango, why did you O.D.?" Ayame asked

"I, I didn't mean to" Sango said

"Are you gonna get help?" Kouga asked

"Yeah, as soon as I get out of here, I'm going to get help." Sango said

"I hope so, what would we do with out you?" Kouga asked

"Well you and Inuyasha would kill each other, Yams here would cry, and Kikyo would be devastated or something." Sango joked

"At least you still have your humor" Sesshomaru said walking back into the room with a nurse.

The nurse untied Sango, with a sigh of release; she held her wrist and massaged it. Then rubbing her ankles after the were soon untied.

"Would you like a bath Sango?" the nurse asked

"Yeah that would be nice." Sango said

"Okay, ill be back in ten minute with the entire things ok?" she asked

"Okay" Sango replied back. The nurse walked out of the room.

"Well wasn't she just a beauty." Sesshomaru said

"I think you should wait till I have my bath to hit on her." Sango said to him

"Well when she gets back were gonna go to the cafeteria, get some breakfast ok Sango." Kouga said

"Is that all you think about is food?" Ayame scolded him, standing up pointing at him; just then her stomach growled betraying her.

"Oh yeah like you not thinking of food too?" Kouga said

"Yeah well, so what?" Ayame pouted

"Its ok Ayame, go get food, I don't want you guys to get sick either right?" Sango said

Just then the nurse walked in.

"Well be back ok Sango?" Inuyasha said

"Yeah see you later Sango said

They left to the cafeteria while Sango had her bath. Later that day they released Sango; Inuyasha drove her to her fathers house. It was huge, you could tell she came from money. This would be a shock to the aristocrat society. They pulled up Inuyasha got out of his car first, ran around to the side and opened her door, he helped her to the door and went onside. Ayame Kouga and Sesshomaru followed behind. Walking into the living room, they found Sangos father, brother grandmother and someone Sango hasn't seen in ages.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay! This chapter was introducing her friends, giving some history! And well you know. So Sangos out of the hospital yeay! Maybe she can get better now. Who knows, wait I know! Lol well wait for the next chapter!

-love lots Bankotsus girl!


End file.
